A New Beginning
by thecookiejar
Summary: Due to recent manga updates, this is going to be taken down. The plot in the manga is spiraling out of expectations, and it will change alot of how the fanfic is going to be presented. Sorry . .
1. Prologue

Yo! Hehe, I'm back for another fiction! My first three reviewers(and probably the only current ones)for 'Butterfly of Flames' kind ofinspired me to make a coherent plot for Tenjho Tenge. Well, this fic goes out to you three great people!

Zephyrlight, saskia2, nissepisse!

Ah… and yes, about the pairings… I kind of.. like MayaxSou.. :P If there's at least a few people who agree on this pairing, I'll go with it! Or you may try swaying my decision for this fiction. . But I don't think I want to make romance a big thing in here(I totally suck at writing romance ficsm since I just get fidgety writing them). Just hints. .. Hope you will enjoy this fiction as much as I will have in writing! grins evilly

Ohoh! And since I do not know how the whole plot is going to in the manga, I'll take it from whence everything has passed.

* * *

Taking a whiff of the tea and proceeding in taking a sip, Maya Natsume sat back against the wooden mast that held the roof, with one of her leg freely dangling off the wooden platform, and sighed with contentment as the rich warm flavour slid down her throat, spreading warmth as it goes. Letting out a breath, little white puffs blew away from her and disappeared into the snowy landscape before her. It had been a long time indeed since she actually had the chance to take a breather.

Taking care of those brats aren't a joke. Just by thinking of them, Maya felt her head starting to drum again. No, she will _not_ let them occupy her thoughts. What a pain in the ass. Even as she was trying to relax, they refused to allow her to! Making a mental note to trash them later in the morning, Maya passed her gaze over the frozen pond, covered partially in snow, the crystal blue in daylight now almost black had it not been for the dim lamp she had lighten up.

She then averted her gaze to the pitch dark, moonless sky, save for the stars that twinkled with resonance. It felt so nostalgic. Maya closed her eyes, and leaned into the cold wind, some how, comforted by its presence. A blissful silence fell upon the scene, and a soft melodious singing could be heard, like the sigh of the wind. Gaining confidence, Maya sang a little louder for herself to hear unconsciously singing away into the night a song she had loved as a child.

"The night sky has fallen,

The dragons peak from the clouds,

Whiskers and all,

Seventh dragon that rule the sky.

The birds are singing,

Children playing aloft,

Whiskers and all,

Sixth dragon that rule the earth

The water is gushing,

The fishes and mermaids are dancing,

Whiskers and all,

Fifth dragon that rule the waters."

"Nnngh… Nee-sama..?" Maya startled. "Were you singing? It was nice… It sounds familiar…." Aya appeared from one of the rooms, the door sliding open nicely just for her to come out.

"Aya, you are must have been dreaming. What made you think I would be singing?" Aya pondered upon this and then nodded her head. Among her memories with her sister, she couldn't summon one with her sister singing, but she couldn't quite place the weird feeling that her sister is lying past her.

"But that song… I can't quite place my finger on it, but I'm sure I heard it some-" Before she could finish, a mighty yawn escaped her mouth. A small smile tugged at her sister's lips and the next thing Aya knew, she was being shooed away. Normally she might stuck her tongue out at her sister, but she was really feeling tired, and the cold! Brrr…. "You sleep early too, okay? Nightsss…" Yawning once again, Aya groggily paced back to her comfortable, warm futon.

Maya cursed inwardly. How could she be so ignorant? It would be absolutely embarrassing if Aya found out. The young girl would tease her no ends. Maya shook her head again, her hair flittering about in the wind, cursing once again. Now that her silent relaxation is disrupted, her head started throbbing violently. She sighed in defeat. It has been happening lately, and finally realising how tired she was, Maya made she way to her room.

Not that she will forget to give an extra punishment to Aya, and for the fun of it, maybe to the others too. Of course, she won't forget the first interruption, now would she? Maya Natsume smirked, and the hooting owl dropped into a dead faint.

* * *

Ha! This is an introduction, a prologue.. . so, what do ye all think? Should I continue..? . Yes, I like Maya XP. Just don't like the proportions. :D

K, I know you must be fed up that this chapter is half author's note.. I'm sorry! This is but an introduction(if it's gonna continue that is)


	2. The Dawn of A New Beginning

Hello again to anyone who dares yonder here! My fair greetings to ye all.

**I'm very sorry for this late update… I had written quite a lot, only to have my computer crashed. T.T and it's the exam period, and I'm trying all I can to recover what I've lost… Gomen… **

Once again, dedicating this to **zephyrlight**,

reviews are at the end, so now…enjoy!

(Crickets creaking… wind blows past, a stray newspaper flings across the barren road)

…just pretend at least! … . . . . . (sobs)

* * *

**A New Beginning**

_by night.lupe_

Heralding the new day was the melodious chorus of the birds, thesweet ringof the wind chime; the new sheets of snow, and lo and behold, an unceremonious scream that shook the whole household. Smirking, Maya Natsume continued drinking her tea. It seems that her dearest sister has found her "surprise gift", as she kindly put it.

A loud rush of thudding on the floorboard warned her of Aya's coming. Quickly wiping the gleeful (yet scary) smirk off her face, Maya looked out at the white landscape before her, a serene look plastered onto her face. Panting and shivering, a drenched Aya stopped before her, a wild look in her eyes.

"Aya, what are you doing taking such an early bath with your clothes on, on a winter morning no less, and running around!" Maya made a move to tug Aya's kimono's sleeve, and swiftly pulling her hands back, "-and cold water!". Yes, she was getting better at this.

With a confused and disapproving look on Maya's face, an even more confused look came over Aya's face. "It wasn't you..?" As soon as those words came out of her mouth, she inwardly slapped herself. Her sister's hurt face from those accusing words made her feel so guilty. Why would her sister play such a prank as to have a string tied to her hand, connecting to a series of contraptions that ultimately served to tip the pail of cold, freezing water off the beam and onto her?

Letting out a sigh, Maya put aside her tea, and wore on a wistful look on her face. It worked. Aya caught onto that look and felt even guiltier for breaking the morning peace that she knew her sister loved so. Maya, still in her _chibi_**(a/n: this is what I will be referring her child form to)** form got up and chaperoned her younger sister into the house. She sure did not want a sneezing sick younger sister to look after. Imagine the mess. The goo. But for God's sake, Aya would tend to get even worse everyday under even her tender care… or not so. Hey, but who can you blame when the first time you successfully cooked something edible, albeit putting aside the smoky, charred, and cheepy-looking _things_ that keep wiggling. Ok. Maybe not so edible, but hey, it's _medicine_. They're supposed to taste horrid right? Yup yup, those damn people who like those blindingly white coats (no offense meant . ) and those glasses that _shines_ when they get a streak of evildom, are the ones at fault. _Shudder. _Ok Maya, back to dear sister.

"Get changed, Aya. You're going to catch a cold." That shook Aya out of her reverie.

"Of course! How could I forget?" _I do NOT want to get sick._

As soon as Aya was away, Maya allowed herself a little sense of pride and satisfaction. Letting a childish giggle that would freak out anyone around her (since it did not sound calming at all!) creep out of her, Maya's Revenge Phase 2 was on the way! Glancing at the clock, it was around 6 in the morning. Fifteen minutes to 7, the brat, the foreign guy and Takayanagi would arrive. Aya would be done in around 20 minutes, and that would leave 25 minutes for breakfast, and keeping the unfortunate incident fresh in Aya's mind. Maya sniggered. This was pay back time, and this time, no one was going to stop her.

* * *

For 25 minutes, Maya executed her plan silkily. She had made Aya kept the question of whom the culprit was running through her mind throughout the breakfast session. Just as soon as the main gate creaked open, Maya intercepted, "Aya, who was the last person you bugged? Maybe this person was trying to get back at you? Of course, this would also mean that the culprit had a lot of time away from you to set up the sneaky, ingenious contraption. Think, yesterday, who was in our house, but not with you?" 

Aya thought…and thought…and thought. The footsteps were coming closer now. Maya waited patiently for the answer to dawn onto her younger sister's "pretty slow"(insert snort) mind. She watched Aya's facial expressions carefully, and what she saw pleased her. Aya's face was deep in concentration, and thinking of the few possibilities, her face contorted into denial. No, it couldn't be… But there was only..! No! It cannot be-

"Yo! Had a great morning?" Aya's crush gave his usual grin. Oh, what he does not expect…

"**YOU!**" Aya pointed accusingly at him. Maya further hid her glee by bringing her cup to her mouth, and the sleeve of her kimono successfully covering half her face. She closed her eyes, half pretending, half not, to be enjoying the tea. "Souchirou-sama! How could you…" Maya opened one eye to see what had stopped her sister mid-sentence.

**Aya's mind:** How could Souchirou-sama do such a thing to me!Argh! Think, think! Souchirou-sama… Ah! He..HE! KYA! Surely he wants me to think of him right in the morning? (swoons)

Maya, with all her will power, willed herself not to laugh out loud. She had expected Aya to accuse him and all, but THIS! _THIS_ wasn't what she had expected! Aya had squealed and clung onto the brat, ranting about him loving her so much that made him do what he did to remind her, etc. etc.

Of course, even more chaos ensues as Takayanagi is given the wrong impression. Aya's "you did what you did" was taken in a way not quite…right (hush! BaaaaD Takayanagi-san!). He's eyes opened wide, pointing profusely at the brat, mouth open wide, speechless, before jumping into a string of questions and curses. The foreign guy's eyebrow rose beyond the horizon, looking at his short friend. Asshat's "oooh"s and "aah"s did not help either.

The helpless blonde glanced pleadingly at Maya, who dismissively closed her eye at him, pretending that she had not noticed his pitiful plight; but not before flashing him an evil smirk. As realization dawned upon him, his mouth dropped with utmost horror. He was going to have a hell of a day when the captain was in one of those "moods"…

* * *

In the end, when Maya has had her fun, she made everyone settle down, and as a group, they strolled into school, head held high. Without doubt, Aya was still clinging onto the ever-suffering brat's hand, occasionally glaring at any girl who might even look his way. As usual, Maya sat on her usual spot on Takayanagi's shoulder, with her wooden sword (A/N: what is it called?) hoisted comfortably on her own shoulder. 

At the entrance of the school main building however, was the old principal standing, seemingly waiting for someone. Catching sight of the group entering the school, he nodded to Maya and held out his hand, which she gratefully jumped onto.

"Don't forget today's club duties," the captain reminded her fellow group mates before disappearing with the principal through the doors. At these words, any worry the group had at the same scene that had once occurred when Maya had decided to take the brunt of the punishment for them by dropping out fled from their minds. It was _definitely_ going to be a hell of a day. As one, for once, they all groaned. In their club vocabulary, '_Duties'_ is equivalent to: _torture_. Note how the two words are in sync.

* * *

_tip-tap, tip-tap, tip-tap, _"ARGH!", _screeeccCCH…CRASHHH!_ **"#Q&#&(&($#&Q#$!"** _SLAM!_

The door slammed open and a gust of cold wind rushed into the recesses of the room, where there resided a young girl sitting by the table, and the few decorations and sheathed swords. The 'young girl' raised her gaze towards the two that had rudely stormed into the room, all the while wearing a mask of indifference and nonchalance.

No, It was _NOT_ a nice day for the two rookies of the group, unless you call having reaching school, and parading into the toilet only to realize that you have stepped into the wrong toilet, for the sign had been _**incidentally** _switched, then battered by a screeching mass of half-naked girls, THEN being slapped on the back by Aya (albeit shyly whilst giggling and blushing), then walking out, to realise that your favourite bike had _**incidentally** _broke down even though it had just been repaired yesterday, then on your way back, a very nice cut branch _**incidentally**_ fell off the tree and crash onto your head, and _**incidentally** _you fell onto a _very_ familiar child, and **_incidentally_,** parents passed by the desolate park and you were called a pedophile, and _**incidentally**, _a dog's leash came loose, and you had to run around town, and _**incidentally**, _a bucketful of honey cam crashing down on you just when you stopped to take a breather, hiding to loose the dog, and _**incidentally**_, it was when the dog was _very, VERY_ near. Alas, the day did not show any signs of mercy, unless once again, you think running around town like a battered bird with a flock of feathers awkwardly sticking persistently onto you, a mob of bees aiming for you since their queen bee had_ **incidentally**_ been squished when you had been near the tree, and a bull dog chasing after you, and a police squadron not far behind it. No. It was **NOT** a good day, Souchirou and Bob decided.

"Yo!" Maya greeted them pleasantly.

They **_stared_** at her. Yo? YO? They were in that state, and all they get was a YO! Battered, torn, and sticky were the clothes, bruises and stings and grandeur bills to pay off. YO!

Maya, just _**incidentally**_ seeing their state, quirked one of her eyebrows, "…Nice getup." She smirked.

_ARGH!_

* * *

After getting a good wash in the luxurious Natsume home, getting into comfortable clothes that were (thankfully) devoid of feathers and honey, and god knows what else, Souchirou and Bob settled along with the rest of the club members lapsing into a tense silence. 

Upon walking into the room, the first thing they noticed was Maya in her true form. Then, Reiki by her side. And the food on the table, but soon was dismissed, since it was assured by Asshat that is was cooked by Aya. They had initially pushed aside the feeling, since the others did not seem to find it weird. But just as they began their dinner, the berating ringing of the phone pierced through winter night's solace.

Aya had made a move to pick it up, her hand just inches away from the phone when a strong burst of killing intent forced into an arrow speed towards her, which would have been fatal for not of Reiki's long blade cutting it squarely to the ground. For a millisecond, nothing happened, before the arrowhead burst into a horde of curling hissing snakes. And within seconds, the dragon blade subdued all. The snakes turned to blackened ashes, and the wind tussled these ashes, before revealing a letter.

All still seated but guarded and alert, a pin drop silence ensued, and this time, Maya picked up the offending note. No one but her read it before it disintegrated in her hands, but what they did caught onto was the very slight tensing of her shoulders. Ignoring everyone's questioning gaze, she strode out of the room, dinner forgotten. All she said was: "Don't wait up for me…And don't use the Eye."

Thus, the tension.

…

…

"Hey, that's MINE! Back OFF!" Ok, so maybe not so tense.

"Idiot, it doesn't even have your name on it! And there's more there!"

"WHAT! I wanted _THAT_ piece! Give it back! I saw it fir- DAMN YOU! I'm gonna KILL YOU!" …forget it. Some idiots just simply don't get it (ARGH. DAMN IT BRATS! Why make it so hard for the poor author? Can't you see her chewing on her blanket like a mad dog already!).

The owls may hoot, the winds may hush the trees, and the winter night may inevitably darken all above the horizon, yet the light of the Natsume residence shall proudly fight the shadows of gloom, and the shall cheer chase away all uneasiness for the moment. Laughter rang as clear as the Sunday bell, and even more petty arguments arose.

Above the horizon, once again, the moon that always rises, rose yet again, so often ignored, for everyone was consumed in their happy gatherings. Yet some are not. Most do not notice the significant difference of the moon, but some few do. At least one in the Natsume residence did. The moon was red.

Blood red.

* * *

Reviews: 

**Ranko:** Hehehe… Glad someone out there thinks so too! I'll try my best, thanks! .

**Zephrylight:** thanks! . n-no…I wrote that one. It's something like a simple child's rhyme that I wrote within less than 5 minutes. I just started chanting it when it popped up in my head unconsciously… Well, tell you something :psst: it ish improtnat. Nice you caught onto the song :D even if it seemed just simply irrelevant, glad you read it . ehehhee… she takes _very_ good care of them little children.. do not fear… ehehee(crackles evilly)

**Teza-g:** Hmm.. Just because there's too little (sobs…) haha, ok, I'll try my best to rewrite:D

Thanks for dropping by all!


	3. Oh, the Woe

Hey, I'm truly truly sorry for not updating… I now it has been like… two months since I have updated, but this time… Looks like I really have to put my story onto the shelf for now…

Well, I live in a hostel, and currently am using a friend's computer… Guess you can guess what happened to my computer, eh? It crashed. Literally and technically. The furthest it can load to is well, the loading page.

So, I'm really, really tempted to get a new laptop. REALLY. I've got tons of manga and video, AND important pictures in there. Some pictures that are now lost forever. Some of my other stories, lost music(well, the CDs are at home… but unfortunately, my sister used them. And when she uses it, it gets lost. Tadaaaa)

So all hail my magnificent lost. Oh, woe.

**Teza-g:** haha, it was just a joke ;) thanks for the compliment and support! .

**Zephyrlight:** argh… yes, it is a nightmare. AND IT HAPPENED AGAIN! goes to the dark corner and sulks

**Ransumi:** lol, yup. Phew… Glad you thought it was fine… I got a _little_(yea, _little_) carried away…

**Nissepisse:** hehe, thanks for the gracious compliment... :P it was fun.

**Ino lover:** (jumps with joy) its ok eh? Hmm… I'll try to… but I dare not say too much… I did try in the third chapter, and liked how it turned out… but well, if you read the above note, you'll get the idea… Oh, woe.

**My favourite qords for today: "Oh, woe."**

Til we see again, farewell… T.T , okok, I'll stop being so cliché. Hope you still stick by me…


End file.
